


Driven to Distraction

by HYPERFocused



Category: The O.C
Genre: Blindfolds, Drawing, M/M, Scarf Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1400092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth was supposed to be sketching Ryan in his costume, but Ryan was making that very difficult.</p><p>"I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about, Seth, which is a pity because you're usually so articulate."</p><p>Seth glared at him. "You're <i>looking<i></i> at me!

</i></p>
<p>'How am I looking at you?" Ryan didn't alter his expression, except perhaps to gaze even more intently at Seth.</p><p>"Like I'm the last poppy-seed bagel, and you're a tub of garlic cream cheese."</p><p>"Well, I <i>had</i> been thinking of taking a break so I could spread myself all over you, but if you've got an objection I'm sure I could find something else to do." Ryan shrugged, and started to get up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driven to Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Written 5/13/2004  
> A/N: For [](http://svmadelyn.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://svmadelyn.livejournal.com/)**svmadelyn** 's Cuff 'Em, Vamp 'Em, or Just Make 'Em Come Already Kink and Cliché Multi-Fandom Challenge .  
> Prompt used = blindfolds

Seth was busy drawing Ryan in costume, and Ryan was busy making it difficult. Finally, Seth had to say something. "Would you please stop doing that?" he asked, exasperated and not just a little turned on. "You know we can't…"

"Doing what?"

"You know what! You're doing it on purpose." Seth was sputtering. It wasn't fair. Ryan had been distracting him all night, walking around lifting weights in his wifebeater, licking his lips, and most of all, giving Seth that _look_. It was keeping Seth from doing anything productive, like studying for his finals, playing the new Star Wars game, or plotting how to get Summer back - this time. Though with Ryan acting the way he was, Summer wasn't at the top of Seth's mind. Right now, he was supposed to be sketching Ryan in his costume, but Ryan was making that very difficult.

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about, Seth, which is a pity because you're usually so articulate."

Seth glared at him. "You're _looking_ at me."

"Well of course I'm looking at you. You're the one who put me in this position. I can't exactly pose this way without looking at you."

"I guess you can't. But you don't have to look at me like _that!_ " Ryan made it almost impossible for Seth to resist him. He had to, though. There was a deadline to meet, and he really didn't want to bear the brunt of another one of Summer's Rage Blackouts, much less Reed's. He didn't much care what Zach thought.

'How am I looking at you?" Ryan didn't alter his expression, except perhaps to gaze even more intently at Seth.

"Like I'm the last poppy-seed bagel, and you're a tub of garlic cream cheese."

"Well, I _had_ been thinking of taking a break so I could spread myself all over you, but if you've got an objection I'm sure I could find something else to do." Ryan shrugged, and started to get up.

Clearly, letting Ryan leave was a bad idea. Seth's concentration was shot anyway, judging by the image that was taking shape on his sketchpad. There was no way he could show it to Reed, not unless she wanted to market it for a very different audience. "No, no, that's all right. Don't go on my account. " He crumpled the picture up and tossed it on the floor.

Ryan picked it up and sat down right next to Seth. He smoothed out the paper on his lap and took a glance down. "Wow, you were certainly generous with my - attributes. I didn't know -that-- could be a super-power."

"Like I said, you were distracting me."

"Then I really should do that some more, shouldn't I?" With that, Ryan took the forgotten notebook from Seth's hand, reaching over to place it on Seth's desk. The charcoal pencil he'd been using was gripped tightly in Seth's other hand. Ryan's lips were soft on Seth's at first, until they turned bruising. Then he moved lower, and sucked a mark onto the hollow of Seth's throat. Still, Seth held it together pretty well. But when he started unbuttoning Seth's jeans with his teeth, the pencil snapped in half.

"Sorry about that," Ryan gasped, looking up from his work.

"The only thing you should be sorry about is _stopping_."

Ryan laughed, a low, rough sound that went straight - or not so straight - to Seth's dick. Not that this was unusual. Ryan's laugh did that to him, as well as his glare, and pretty much anything he did. "Ah, now you're focused. Good to see it can happen." But he didn't go back to what he was doing. Instead, he patted Seth on the thigh, and got up. "Hold on a second, I've got an idea."

"Dude, you already had an idea. A really fantastically good idea. An idea I think you should go back to right about now." It was all Seth could do not to shove Ryan's head back down where it belonged.

"You'll like this idea even better. I promise." With that, he disappeared into Seth's closet, coming out a few moments later with something hidden in his hand behind his back. "Close your eyes."

"What are you doing?"

"You said the way I was looking at you was distracting, so I thought if you couldn't see me looking, maybe that would help." He repeated himself. "Now close your eyes."

Seth did, and Ryan tied the scarf he'd found around his eyes. "Dude, what the hell is that?"

"It's a scarf. Red and blue. Kind of ugly."

"Dude, The Nana made that for me when I was eight. God, I'm never going to be able to look at it the same way again, much less wear it when I go to visit her." That was so not his concern at the moment, was it?

"I don't think that's going to be a real problem in Florida, Seth."

"No, I suppose not." Seth had to agree. Hell, he'd agree with anything Ryan had to say if it got him to touch Seth again.

"And I could find something else to use on you, but then it would be even longer before I got back to this." Out of nowhere, it seemed, Seth felt Ryan's mouth back on his jeans. He'd been a little put off at first, but Seth decided he loved being blindfolded.

Then he decided he hated it, because he had no idea where Ryan was going to go next. There was a rush of air as Ryan pulled away, reaching up to lift Seth's T-shrt over his head as well. "Just in case you can see through the scarf." Seth kind of could, but he wasn't going to say anything. Now it was really like being blind, he thought. Not even a little bit of light coming through the weave.

A moment later, and Ryan pushed him back on the bed, tugging Seth's jeans all the way off as he did. It was pure torture, and Ryan had better not stop.

"Impeccable logic, Man. You're going to ace that philosophy fi ---" Seth started to say, his words turning into an embarrassingly squeaky "Oh my God" as Ryan finally sucked him all the way down, his hand helping to make a tight channel for Seth's cock.

Ryan didn't say anything in words, just hummed a response around Seth's dick. That was okay. Seth understood exactly what Ryan meant. "Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh God, Ryan. You're not going to stop because if you do I don't know what I'll - mmpppfh." Seth babbled nonsensically until Ryan's tongue hit just the right spot on the underside of his dick and Seth came.

"That was amazing, dude." Seth said, when he got his breath back. "But now it's your turn. What do you want me to do? I could suck you off, or you could fuck me or we could…" Before he could finish listing possibilities, Ryan put a hand over his mouth.

"You know, Seth, listening to you talk is really distracting. I wonder if that scarf would work as a gag?"


End file.
